The Way of the Vornskr
by PastaSentient
Summary: In a perfect world, Obi-wan Kenobi managed to convince Qui-Gon Jinn to take him as a Padawan. This never happened. In a world of darkness, Obi-wan Kenobi is trained by another Master and everything changes... No slash


**Author's Note: Greetings and welcome to my first Star Wars fanfiction. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Also note that I took some of this chapter directly from the Jedi Apprentice series and the Clone Wars Novel Shatter Point.**

**Chapter 1**

**Obi-wan POV**

I was silent as I dressed myself in the light padded armor. Anxiety burned within my gut at the thought of the coming battle. This battle was my last chance to prove myself. Stress and nervousness were not the only emotions I was experiencing; anger was there too. I felt anger at my fellow initiate for goading me into a fight the night before. I felt anger at myself for giving into his childish taunts.

Yesterday had nearly dashed my dreams of becoming a Jedi Knight. For twelve years I had studied the Jedi arts. For twelve years I had devoted my mind and body to becoming a Jedi. And yesterday, I had almost certainly destroyed my chance at ever being allowed to become the Padawan of a Jedi Master.

Grand Master Yoda had had Bruck Chun and I face off against each other in blind-folded combat. It was difficult, but I managed to defeat the slightly younger initiate. The art of lightsaber combat had always come easily to me. The basic stances of Shii-Cho were as natural to me as breathing. Cin Drallig, the Master who taught my Clan the basic of lightsaber combat, had called me a prodigy. Allowing the Force to guide my movements was a little harder than lightsaber combat, but I had learned over time to trust the Force. The only discipline I truly had difficulty in mastering was the process of releasing my emotions into the Force. Anger, anxiety, and fear were all emotions I found difficult to let go of. That was why, when Master Yoda had left and Bruck Chun insulted me, I responded in kind. I did not let the matter go like a true Jedi; rather I goaded him into attacking me.

The fight between us was fierce. Neither of us held anything back. We fought to a standstill until we both collapsed from exhaustion. I had thought the matter settled then and went back to my quarters. Unfortunately for me, Bruck went and told a dishonest version of the events to the healers. The boy had claimed that I had attacked first and had brutally beaten him within an inch of his life. Naturally, the Jedi Masters were not too pleased with me. The morning after our battle, I had received a message stating that I was to be sent to Bandomeer as a farmer; I was never to be a Jedi. I was devastated. For the rest of the day, I wondered about the Jedi Temple in an aimless depression. All was not lost despite my depression. Master Yoda had decided that Bruck Chun and I would have one last sparring match in front of several Jedi Masters.

I was nervous. This was my one chance to prove myself worthy of an apprenticeship. My mind went back to what Master Yoda had said about Qui-Gon Jinn. The man was specifically coming to look at prospective Padawans. My mind went over all I knew about the Jedi Master. Master Jinn was known as something of a Maverick among the Jedi Order. He adhered to the code, but far more loosely than any other Jedi. I could only hope I would prove myself worthy of the Jedi Master in the coming battle.

I finished putting on my pads that would protect me from more dangerous attacks and walked towards the door that would lead me to the area that I would fight Bruck Chun once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qui-Gon Jinn was irritated. Every year about this time, Master Yoda would pester him about taking another apprentice. Qui-Gon shook his head; after Xanatos, he knew he would never take another apprentice. The wounds his former apprentice had inflicted would never truly heal.

The Master looked down at the two boys about to fight. Neither one of them would make a good apprentice. Both were filled with far too much anger. Either could easily fall. Qui-Gon sat back in his chair and stroked his beard. Hopefully the two boys would put on a good fight at least.

The Master quickly noticed the difference between the two Padawans' fighting stances. Bruck Chun held himself in an aggressive stance with his crimson lightsaber held high over his head. Qui-Gon felt his nose crinkle in disgust at the red lightsaber. It was practically…sacrilegious for a Jedi to use a red lightsaber; red was the same color used by the Sith of ancient times.

Qui-Gon then turned his attention to Obi-wan. The boy held his azure lightsaber in a basic Shii-Cho stance with the saber pointed towards his opponent's heart. This was a good defensive stance as opposed to the aggressive stance used by Bruck. The boy had a strong jaw despite his young age, and his eyes gleamed with determination.

_"Too much anger in both of them," _Qui-Gon thought dismissively, _"Neither would make good Jedi."_

The gong sounded and the fight began. Qui-Gon sighed as the two boys rushed each other. The Jedi Master saw the inexperience in both children. Neither would last long in serious combat. Neither had faced the true evil of the Galaxy. The Jedi Master watched disinterestedly as a flurry of blows were exchanged between the two initiates. He frowned as he saw Bruck switched to a more defensive style and Obi-wan went on the offensive.

Qui-Gon scoffed at how open the brown-haired initiate was leaving himself with his aggressive attacks. _"Too much anger is in that child. It is better that he go to the Agri-corp. There at least he will be safe from the dangers of the dark side."_

The fight lasted several minutes more before Obi-wan disarmed Bruck. Qui-Gon shook his head as Obi-wan celebrated with his friends. Immaturity was obvious in the child. "_No, he will not make a good apprentice. None of these children will."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Obi-Wan POV**

I smiled in jubilation as Bant and Garen wrapped me in a hug. I had done it! Perhaps now I had impressed Master Jinn enough that he would take me as an apprentice. My two friends must have sensed my desire to seek out the Jedi Master for they soon released me from the hug. I smiled at my two friends and walked out into the corridor. I looked around to see Master Jinn's fading back and I quickly rushed after him. My hope was dying in my chest. If he had not stayed to congratulate me after my victory, what hope did I have of becoming his apprentice?

The man must have noticed me because he turned and waited for me to catch up. I soon was standing beside him and he asked,

"Who taught you to fight like that?"

"What do you mean?" I responded in confusion.

"Students in the Temple rarely attack so viciously. They learn to defend, to wear one another down. They conserve their strength. Yet you fought . . . like a very dangerous man. You left yourself open to attack time and time again, and relied on the other boy to take the defensive stance."

"I wanted to end it quickly," I replied nervously, "The Force allowed it."

Master Jinn studied me for a long moment before saying, "I am not so sure. You cannot always rely on your opponent to take the defensive stance. Your fighting stance is too bold…too risky."

"You could teach me to do better," I replied evenly. This man was my last hope. Why could he not see what torture he was putting me through?

"Perhaps I could," he said slowly. The word caused hope to ride in my heart, but only a heartbeat late my dream was dashed, "Or perhaps no one could. You were angry with the other boy. I sensed anger in both of you."

"That's not why I wanted to win," I held Master Jinn's gaze steadily, letting him know that I had fought to impress him, to show him how well I could serve him. Qui-Gon watched me intently for a long moment, still staring at me . . . through me. Hope rose in my heart once again. _"He will ask me now," _I thought, _"He will make me his Padawan."_

But the man merely said, "In future fight, rein in your anger. A Jedi Knight never exhaust himself when battling a stronger foe. And never expect your enemy to miss an opportunity to do you harm."

Qui-Gon turned and headed down the corridor. I stood still, confused. Qui-Gon was not taking me as his apprentice. He was merely giving out advice, the way the Master's always did. I would not let my dream die!

"Wait!" I called out. "If I was wrong, it only means I need the best teacher. Will you take me with

you?"

Qui-Gon turned slowly, and eyed me. He frowned, deep in thought. At last he murmured,

"No."

"Master Jinn, I will be thirteen in four weeks," I said. The truth was a desperate gamble, but I had to say it. "You are my last chance to be a Jedi Knight."

"It is better not to train a boy to become Knight if he has so much anger. There is the risk he will turn to the dark side," Master Jinn shook his head sadly. With that, the huge Jedi wheeled and strode down the corridor, his cape streaming.

"I won't turn!" I said firmly even as a tear slid down my cheek. This man was rejecting me; he was rejecting whatever hope I had for the future. Could he not understand the pain he was putting me through? It was as if he mocked me as he continued walking down the hallway. Tears rolled down my face as I watched the man disappear along with my dreams.

"That is a bold statement, Initiate Kenobi," a deep baritone voice interrupted my thoughts. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and turned towards the voice. I was surprised to see the most feared Jedi in the entire Temple standing before me. I gulped as Master Mace Windu gazed intently into my eyes. The man was a member of the Jedi Council and only Master Yoda was considered more powerful. I gulped nervously as he continued to stare at me. As I looked into his eyes, I noticed a tight frown grace his face.

"You have an interesting shatter point, young Kenobi,"  
"Shatter point, Master Windu?"

Master Windu ignored my question as he continued to speak,

"I watched your fight with Initiate Chun. I was quite intrigued as to how most of your emotions were centered on impressing Master Jinn as opposed to the obvious anger you felt towards Initiate Chun. Your anger is what most interested me, however. That anger could be channeled for something good in time."

"But isn't anger of the Dark Side, Master Windu?" I asked in confusion.

"Let me see your Lightsaber, Initiate Kenobi."

I pulled my lightsaber from my belt and handed it to the Jedi Master. I was perplexed. What did my lightsaber have to do with the Dark Side? Master Windu ignited the blue saber and spoke as he twirled the weapon in his hand,

"Do you remember, Initiate Kenobi, when you were younger and the feel of a lightsaber in your hand was a foreign to you as breathing underwater? Do you remember when you burned yourself with clumsiness? Do you remember the days of hard practice to make this weapon an extension of your body?"

I was greatly confused by this time. What was the meaning of Master Windu's words? The Jedi Master turned off the saber and handed it back to me. My confusion must have shown in my eyes as he said,

"Go get showered and dressed in a clean tunic. I will speak with you after you have cleaned up. Meditate on what I have said and divine an answer from it."

The Korun Jedi Master turned and walked away. My emotions were in a jumble. Master Jinn had rejected me as an apprentice and now Master Windu was giving riddles similar to Master Yoda. My mind hurt as I headed for the fresher located in my room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mace Windu POV**

I had been watching Initiate Kenobi for close to a year now. The boy was headstrong and was more prone to rage than most of the other Initiates. That should have been more than enough for me to ignore the child and let another Master with more patience and time take care of the boy. I was a Council Member and did not have time to truly devote myself to training a Padawan. Because of this, I had spoken with several other Jedi Masters about young Kenobi in hope that he would find a Master. For despite his anger and stubbornness, I could see the destiny of young Kenobi. It was the will of the Force that he become a Jedi.

I shook my head in frustration. None of the Masters I spoke to could see that Obi-wan Kenobi's anger, if properly harnessed and controlled, would be a powerful weapon for him to wield. The lightsaber style that I had created, Vaapad, was based on this philosophy. When I was creating the style, many older Masters attempted to discourage me in fear that I would fall to the dark side; but I could see something that they could not.

My curse and my gift was that of shatter points. Imagine a Corusca gem: a mineral whose interlocking crystalline structure makes it harder than durasteel. You can strike one with a five-kilo hammer and do no more than dent the hammer's face. Yet the same crystalline structure that gives the Corusca strength also gives it shatter points: spots where a precise application of carefully measured force-no more than a gentle tap-will break it into pieces. But to find these shatter points, to use them to shape the Corusca gem into beauty and utility, requires years of study, an intimate understanding of crystal structure, and rigorous practice to train the hand in the perfect combination of strength and precision to produce the desired cut. Unless you have a talent like mine. I can see shatter points. Put simply: through the Force I can see where anything or person breaks. It is not a sight, but a sixth sense.

When I created the Vaapad style, my shatter point was not anger or the Dark Side. My shatter point was that of duty. Destroy my sense of duty and I would be a man without a soul. It was the shatter point of duty that drew me to Initiate Kenobi. Like myself, his shatter point was that of duty. Take away his duty and he would be destroyed.

Despite the similarities between Kenobi and myself, I hesitated. Was it truly fair to the Initiate for me to take him as my Padawan Learner? I was a member of the Jedi High Council. I held a position of power that would put undue expectations on young Kenobi. He would not only be required to be skilled above other Padawans, but also required to attend lavish ceremonies and political meetings. It would force him to learn the art of politics and negotiation much faster than most Padawan Learners.

And so I had waited for the past year in hopes that another Master would take Kenobi as an apprentice. Qui-Gon Jinn had been my last hope for Kenobi. Now, I truly knew the will of the Force. Kenobi was to be my Padawan. Of that there was no longer any doubt.

My thoughts were cut short as Kenobi exited the fresher of his room. I had been waiting in the small living room of his apartment. Senior Initiates, like Kenobi, were often granted their own rooms until they were chosen by a Jedi Master. At that time they would move in with their Master to learn cohesiveness. Kenobi bowed and began to speak.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Obi-wan POV**

I had thought long and hard on what Master Windu had spoken about. I had come to a conclusion, but I was not certain that it was correct. It went against practically every belief I had been taught from birth, but it seemed as if this was the only correct answer.

I exited the shower in my fresher and opened myself to the Force. I sighed as soothing waves washed over my body. The Force had always felt like a vast ocean to me. It was soft and soothing, but could become a fierce tempest at any moment. It guided me and showed me the right path.

I quickly changed into a fresh tunic and exited the fresher. My eyes widened slightly to see Master Windu sitting on the one lone couch in my apartment. I bowed before the Jedi Council Member and prayed to the Force that this was the right answer. I spoke,

"I have meditated on what you said, Master Windu."

"And?" the Korun Jedi Master asked in anticipation.

"My anger is like my lightsaber. At the moment it is unwieldy and it would harm me and those around me than benefit me. If I were to learn to control it, however, it would become a powerful weapon against the enemies of the Jedi Order. Anger, like my lightsaber, is merely a weapon. It can be used for good or evil."

"Good," Master Windu nodded, "You learned the lesson I had hoped you would. Now tell me, from your studies, which lightsaber style would you say would most fit this philosophy?"

I was silent for a few moments as my mind briefly went over the different lightsaber styles. Shii-Cho was obviously not an aggressive style. The same could be said for Makashi or Soresu. Djem So was a more powerful style, but it lacked the fluidity of anger. Anger was prone to come and go. So perhaps Ataru was the style Master Windu was referring to?

"Is the style Ataru?" I asked.

"Considering your knowledge, that is not a bad guess. However, you are incorrect. The style that fits this philosophy best is the style known as Vaapad. It is a derivation of the ancient Juyo style. Practitioners of Vaapad are a whirlwind of powerful attacks. The defense of Vaapad is focused on redirecting the energy of your opponent against them. I believe that you would learn much from this style. I would be willing to teach it to you if you were interested?"

"While I would be greatly interested, Master Windu, I am leaving for Bandomeer in a few days. Without a Master, I am being sent to the Agri-corp," I replied in a disheartened voice. Master Windu looked deep into my eyes with a dark look for several minutes before finally saying in his deep voice,

"You are not going to Bandomeer. I will be your Master, if that is acceptable to you?"

Hope flared in my heart. I would not be sent to the Agri-corp after all! Master Windu must have noticed my happiness because he quickly said,

"Do not expect being my Padawan will be easy. As I am a member of the Jedi Council, you will be held to higher expectations than most apprentices. You will be required to attend Ceremonies you would otherwise have had to attend. You will be required to follow a harsh and ruthless training regimen. I will not have you dishonor my teachings. You will conduct yourself in a manner befitting a Jedi at all times. Are you certain you are up to this, Initiate Kenobi?"

I stared into Master Windu's eyes and nodded,

"I am."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me if this story is worth continuing. I'm not certain if I want to continue this or not so please let me know if I should.**


End file.
